


Almeisan

by blackjessamine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Queste poesie sono i primi passi d'una persona che credeva non avrebbe più ricominciato a camminare.Incerte, sghembe, forse più adatte ad una stanza chiusa, senza osservatori.Non voglio indulgenza, ma la gentilezza può fare la differenza fra una mano tesa e uno schiaffo.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Margini** _

 

  
Sei anni fa inghiottivo la nebbia  
ch'era l'instabilità dei miei vent'anni  
temuti  
puntellati  
coi miei versi sghembi  
prose  
spezzate.  
  
Mi guardo,  
e gli occhi sono  
 _buchi_  
la luce è solo abbaglio  
e i miei vent'anni sono  
scivolati  
fra le pagine  
dei libri di poesia  
che non ho letto.  
  
Il silenzio  
fra i baci di parole  
la scollatura  
il margine  
fra le mie labbra serrate  
 _grigie_  
e la pirotecnica  
delle fantasie febbrili  
  
Avrei voluto essere verticale,  
ma sono solo  
un feto  
che striscia  
e trema  
e cerca di ricalcare  
a tratti incerti  
le vite  
che restano  
sogni  
 _sbiaditi_.  
  
Avevo sonorità  
bevevo immagini  
giocavo  
con una verticalità impavida  
imprudente.  
  
Sono il silenzio  
delle labbra  
 _grigie_  
quando  
abortisco  
grida.   
 

_16 novembre 2018_


	2. La splendente

_**La splendente**_  
  
  
 

A che serve pensare  
ai fiori fra i capelli  
\- _crudele, amore, con così piccole mani_ -  
quando gli occhi  
sono pieni di brina?  
  
Corro veloce per sfuggire  
al mio respiro  
 _caldo_  
troppo caldo  
nel mondo  
 _freddo_.  
  
Sono orizzontale,  
le mie parole affiorano  
come il sangue dei polpastrelli  
premuti.  
  
Non chiudo gli occhi,  
torno ad avere vent'anni  
posati storti  
sull'orlo del mio orizzonte.  
  
Precipito  
 _e scrivo_  
e se scrivo  
 _volo_  
e sono salva, nei capogiri  
delle mie vertigini.  
  
La mia poesia  
si sdraia a terra  
profuma d'asfalto  
e vede le stelle nei miei riccioli tesi.  
  
La mia poesia  
ha ballerine dalle gambe spezzate  
e non conosce più  
nemmeno  
le mie ambizioni.  
  
Almeisan, la splendente.  
  
 

_17 dicembre 2018_


End file.
